Ivana Millicevic
Ivana Millecevic '(26 april 1974) speelde de rol van Natalie Reed in de aflevering Ohana van Hawaii Five-O. Vroegere leven en carrière Ivana Millecevic (uitgesproken als Ee-vah-nah Mee-lee-cheh-veech) werd geboren op 26 april 1974 in Sarajevo, Bosnië en Herzegovina (toen onderdeel van Joegoslavië), in een Kroatisch gezin. Ze is de dochter van Tonka en Damir Millecevic en heeft een jongere broer, Tomo. De familie emigreerde naar de Verenigde Staten en de jonge Ivana groeide op in Michigan. Ze woonde de Athene Middelbare School in Troy, Michigan bij en werkte als een model tijdens haar schooljaren. Ze werd een genaturaliseerd staatsburger van de Verenigde Staten. In 1992 studeerde Ivana af van de middelbare school en verhuisde naar Los Angeles voor de uitoefening van een acteercarrière. Ze was een uitdagende stand-up comedienne en probeerde menigten te overtuigen met haar verhalen over de modellenindustrie. In 1996 maakte ze haar filmdebuut onder de naam Ivana Marina met een eenlijnige rol als voormalig vriendin van Tom Cruise in Jerry Maguire. In 1997 volgde ze een gastrol in NBC's Seinfeld en maakte gastoptredens op verschillende andere televisieprogramma's, waaronder Royal Pains en speelde de liefdesbelang van John Casey in Chuck. Ze speelde bitdelen in Vanilla Sky en Love Actually, tussen haar vele andere cameo-optredens. Ivana profiteerde van haar ervaring als een komedienne in een ondersteunende rol als Russisch model Roxana Milla Slasnikova in de romantische komedie Head Over Heels. Ze verscheen als een lookalike van Uma Thurman tegenover Ben Affleck, en probeerde hem voor de gek te houden door te denken dat ze Uma is, in Paycheck. In afwijking van haar eendimensionale rollen toonde Ivana haar dramatische talent in een ondersteunende rol als Milla Yugorsky in een donker en korrelig drama Running Scared. In 2006 begon ze een terugkerende rol in de CBS-tv-serie Love Monkey. In 2006 maakte Ivana een grote stap voorwaarts in haar carrière als Valenka, een van de drie Bond-meisjes in Casino Royale, waarvoor ze de meeste van haar scènes op locaties in Praag en Londen uitvoerde. Ze woont in Los Angeles, Californië. Trivia * Verhuisde met haar familie vanuit Bosnië naar Michigan City, Michigan toen ze 5 jaar oud was * Studeerde eerder af van de middelbare school om het acteren en modelleren na te streven * Was een stand-up comedian Filmografie ''TV-Show: * 1997: '''Seinfeld - Patty * 1997: Unhappily Ever After - Oksana * 1997: The Nanny - Tasha * 1998: House Rules - Cinnamon * 1998: The Army Show - Lana Povac * 1998 - 1999: Felicity - Sensa * 2000: Nash Bridges - Chase * 2000: Secret Agent Man - Laura Tupolev * 2002: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Sam Finn * 2001 - 2002: The Mind of the Married Man - Missy * 2002: Just Shoot Me! - Katinka * 2003: Yes, Dear - Kirsten * 2003: Friends - Kori Weston * 2003: Charmed - Mist * 2004: Cirque du Soleil: Solstrom - Newlyweds Duo * 2004: CSI: Miami - Jen Kemp * 2004: Las Vegas '''- Angie Logan * 2004 - 2005: '''One on One - Rayna * 2006: The Unit - Ilona * 2006: Love Monkey - Julia * 2007: Ugly Betty - Lena * 2007: Fallen - Ariel * 2008: Chuck - Ilsa Trinchina * 2006- 2008: American Dad! - Russian Spy/Svetlana * 2008: House M.D. - Woman in Black * 2008: Pushing Daisies - Hedda Lillihammer * 2008: 12 Miles of Bad Road - Montserrat * 2009: Eleventh Hour - Isabelle Van Dyke * 2009: Without a Trace - Lana * 2009: Royal Pains - Kylie * 2009: Eastwick - Ivanka * 2010: [[Hawaii Five-O|'Hawaii Five-O']] - Natalie Reed * 2011: Charlie's Angels - Nadia Ivanov * 2012: Psych - Miss Ivana * 2012: Vegas - Diane Desmond * 2015: Pypo - Woman * 2015: International Ghost Investigators - Ivana Millicevic * 2013 - 2016: Banshee Origins - Carrie Hopewell/Anastasia * 2013 - 2016: Banshee - Carrie Hopewell/Anastasia * 2016: Roadies - Maureen * 2016: Power - Karen Bassett * 2016 - 2017: Gotham - Maria Kyle * 2018 - 2019: The 100 - Charmaine Diyoza